kwcfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sophie
Sophie ist die Tochter von Edmund und Alice und die Schwester von Reginald und Bruno. Obwohl es sie schon länger gab, hatte sie ihren ersten Plotauftritt in der Geschichte des Leides, in der sie mit Bruno und Gilly die Protagonistin ist. Erscheinung Sie ist eine grüne Ixi Dame mit langem grünen Haar. Sie trägt außerdem ein altes Gewand und einen Zauberhut, wobei an beiden schon viele Flicken sind. Außerdem trägt sie meist einen großen Zauberstock bei sich. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten In ihrer Kindheit war sie ein ziemlich glückliches Mädchen, das wunschlos glücklich war, weswegen sie auch als einzige in Neovia nicht vom Hissi Öl trank. Nachdem alle Dorfbewohner Monster wurden, brachte Ihr Bruder Reginald sie in den Wald um sie zu beschützen. Dort angekommen nahm Ilere sie in ihre Obhut, der sie auch traute, obwohl es viele Gruselgeschichten von ihr gab. Als Gilly Jahre später auf Sie traf, hatte ihre Persönlichkeit sich bereits verändert. Sie ist sehr zynisch und da Sophie keinen Besuch wollte, schickte sie sie raus, obwohl es bereits stark regnete. Sie war überglücklich, als plötzlich ihr Bruder Bruno an der Tür stand und sie erzählte, dass sie Jahre lang vergeblich versucht hat den Fluch des Geist des Schlafes zu brechen, um Neovia zu retten. Außerdem scheint sie zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem Esophagor und dem Hirnbaum gemacht zu haben. Die Geschichte des Leides thumb|left|Sophie will mit Reginald spielenDas erste Mal sieht man Sophie mit ihrer Familie im Prolog der Geschichte. Sie war die einzige, die nichts vom Hissi Öl getrunken hat, da sie bereits glücklich mit dem war, was sie hatte. Nachdem das Öl die Einwohner in Monster verwandelt hatte und Mr. Krawley nirgends mehr zu finden war, gaben die Einwohner Bruno und seiner Familie die Schuld an ihrer Lage, da sie die ersten waren, die das Elixier genommen haben. Reginald lief mit seiner Schwester in den Wald um sie zu verstecken, wo er dann von Ilere aufgehalten wird, die Sophie bei sich verstecken will. Reginald hatte zwar erst bedenken, doch Sophie vertraute ihr und ging mit. Jahre später fand Gilly die Hütte, in der Sophie wohnt, wo sie direkt von ihr rausgeschmissen wird. Etwas später wird Gilly von einem Monster verfolgt und rennt zurück zur Hütte. Sophie wollte sie gerade wieder verscheuchen, als sie bemerkte, dass das Monster ihr Bruder Bruno war. Sophie erzählte, dass Ilere sie zu dieser Hütte geführt hat und mit dem Wichtigsten versorgt hat, bevor sie sich wieder verdrückte. Sie ist jeden Abend nach Neovia zurückgegangen, wo aber niemand mehr zu finden war. In einer Halloweennacht begab sie sich wieder nach Neovia, wo plötzlich alles wieder normal wirkte. Jedoch waren die Einwohner eine Art Geister geworden, die ohne Gefühle ihren normalen Tätigkeiten nachgegangen sind. Sophie lief zurück zu ihrer Hütte um ein Elixier zu brauen, dass sich darum kümmern soll, doch als sie am nächsten Tag wiederkam, war wieder niemand zu sehen. Seit dem Punkt begibt sie sich in jeder Halloweennacht zurück nach Neovia um ihre Elixiere zu testen. Nachdem Gilly erwähnt hat, dass es sich vermutlich um das Werk des Geist des Schlafes handelte, von dem ihr der Elephante Zigeuner erzählte, begaben sich Bruno, Gilly und Sophie in den tiefen Wald um die Erdfee Ilere aufzusuchen. thumb|Ilere erzählt vom Geist des SchlafesAls sie dort angekommen sind und die Situation erläutert haben ermahnt Ilere die drei weiterzumachen, da der Geist des Schlafes sehr mächtig sei, und man nicht mit ihm spaßen sollte. Da Bruno spürte wie mächtig die Fee ist und sie ihnen nicht helfen wollte griff er sie an, jedoch wurden er und Ilere von Sophies Zauberkraft auseinandergehalten, was Ilere sichtlich beeindruckte. Daraufhin erzählt Ilere Sophie alles was sie über des Geist des Schlafes weiß, nämlich, dass er in seinem Leben ein normales Neopet war und erst mit seinem Tod mächtig wurde. Sie habe ihn nie gesehen, aber es gäbe bestimmt ältere Einwohner des Gespensterwaldes, die ihn besser kennen. Zum Schluss wünscht sie Sophie, dass sie es zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit nicht schafft. Gilly kam auf die Idee, dass der Hirnbaum vielleicht mehr wissen würde, doch Sophie weigerte sich mitzukommen, da sie schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht hat. Sie ließ sich dann doch noch überreden mitzukommen. Der Hirnbaum sagte ihnen dass er das Todesdatum bräuchte um den Namen zu wissen, woraufhin sich die drei zum Esophagor aufmachten (trotz der Tatsache, dass Sophie auch mit ihm schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat). Dieser sagte jedoch, dass er den richtigen Namen bräuchte um das Todesdatum zu wissen. In ihrer Verzweiflung kam Sophie auf die idee jedes Grab im Gespensterwald zu öffnen um die richtigen Knochen mithilfe eines Elixieres zu finden. Gilly fand einige Zeit später auch den passenden Knochen, doch der Grabstein war bereits zerstört, sodass sie den Namen immernoch nicht rausfanden. Daraufhin holten die drei sich das Friedhofsregister vom Hofverwalter um alle übrigen Namen rauszustreichen, woraufhin sie endlich den Namen wussten. Sophie suchte in ihrem Buch nach einem Zauber um den Geist zu beschwören,d och als sie herausfand, dass sie dafür einen lebenden Körper braucht, in den der Geist des Schlafes eindringt weigert sie sich erst, da der einzige der dafür in Frage kommen würde, Bruno war. Dieser überredete Sophie jedoch das Ritual durchzuführen. Als der Geist Brunos Körper übernommen hat begaben die drei sich nach Neovia, wo der Geist des Schlafes seinen Fluch behob. Nachdem Bruno zusammenbrach, weil der Geist des Schlafes ihn wieder verlassen hat, freuten die drei sich, da alles wieder normal war. thumb|left|Sophie ist GeschocktDie Freude hielt jedoch nur kurz an, da der Fluch zwar behoben war, die Wirkung des Hissi Öls aber wieder wirkte, und zwar schlimmer als zuvor. Als Sophie das sah wurde sie sehr panisch und rannte weg, womit sie Gilly und Bruno in Neovia mit den Monstern alleine ließ. Wieder in ihrer Hütte braute Sophie Elixiere um auch die Wirkung des Hissi Öls zu beheben, jedoch gelang ihr das nicht. Erst als sie Gilly wiedergefunden hat, bemerkt sie, dass diese eine Blume gefunden hat, die Sophie für das Elixier fehlte. Mit dem Elixier in der Hand begaben sich die beiden wieder nach Neovia um es in den Dorfbrunnen zu schütten, damit jeder es trinkt. Jedoch hält der Bürgermeister sie ab, welcher daraufhin von Bruno angegriffen wurde. Letztendlich gelang es ihr Thumburt in ein Petpetpet zu verwandeln und das Elixier in den Brunnen zu schütten. danach begab sie sich mit Gilly wieder zu ihrer Hütte um darauf zu warten, dass auch alle davon getrunken haben. Bruno blieb in Neovia, weil er noch etwas tun musste. Am nächsten Tag war wieder alles normal, und Sophie traf sogar auf ihre Familie. Jedoch lehnte sie es ab wieder bei ihnen einzuziehen, da Neovia zu viele schlimmer Erinnerungen für sie hat. Jedoch ist Ihre Hütte immer für ihre Familie offen und sie verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Mr. krawley beobachtete die ganze Szene und es stellt sich raus, dass der Elephante Zigeuner die Geschichte jungen Neopets erzählt hat. Weitere Auftritte *thumb|Sophies EintopfSophie ist die Hauptfigur in dem Spiel Sophies Eintopf. Man muß als Sophies Zauberstab die Zutaten die Sophie einem zuwirft in den Topf am anderen Ende zu transportieren, wobei die Zurtaten verschieden hoch aufhüpfen. Natürlich versucht ihr gefräßiges Meowclops die Zutaten zu erwischen und zu fressen, was ihm, wenn ihm das gelingt nie bekommt. Trivia *Sophies Hütte ist das Preisgeschäft für die Plotbeteiligung an der Geschichte des Leides. thumb|Sophies Hütte und, unter Protest, das Preisgeschäft "Sophie hebt ihren Kopf, als du dich näherst. "Na denn, wahrscheinlich bist du hier, weil du Preise haben willst. Die Neovianer haben mich überredet, die Vergabe der Preise zu handhaben... ich weiß nicht genau, wie sie das geschafft haben und warum ich mich darauf eingelassen hab... vielleicht ist es ein weiterer Fluch oder Zauber oder so." Sie zuckt mit den Achseln." Wenn man nicht am Plot 'Die Geschichte des Leides' nicht teilgenommen hat, steht zudem folgendes: "Sophie schlägt ein Buch auf und sucht nach deinem Namen. Nach einer Weile schaut sie auf und sagt, "Sieht so aus, als sei dein Name hier nicht verzeichnet. Hast du überhaupt mitgeholfen?". Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. "Naja, du kannst dir trotzdem all die schicken Sachen ansehen, die du nicht kaufen kannst. Ha!" Kategorie:Die Geschichte des Leides Kategorie:The Darkest Faerie Kategorie:Grün Kategorie:Ixi